


This Kiss

by Jade92



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade92/pseuds/Jade92
Summary: Ben and Callum have shared three kisses. Each one is different to the last.





	This Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. The idea came to me after Callum kissed Ben outside the Vic last Tuesday and plagued my mind ever since. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**One**

The first kiss is silence. It is a gentle calm and a soft lull. It is the stopping of clocks. The moment their lips touch, time stands still and the rest of the world falls away. There’s a quiet hush like no other. It’s just the two of them, standing in a soundless park like they’re the only ones to exist. When they pull away, Callum can feel the magnetism between them, trying to draw them back together. Ben waits.

And then the earth shatters and suddenly they surge together, pulling at one another, breathing each other in. Ben’s hand is on his cheek as though grounding him but Callum has this compulsive need to touch, to bring them both closer. But it’s not enough. He desperately fights at Ben’s clothes while Ben just holds on, keeping them together, keeping them connected.

There’s a pulsating desire coursing through him and he can’t control it; doesn’t want to control it. The touch of Ben’s hands on him have ignited the fuse inside him that he’s kept buried for so long and now every nerve ending in his body is on fire threatening to set the park around them alight.

They cling to each other and Callum never wants it to end; just wants more, more, more. Whatever Ben is willing to give him he’ll take. It doesn’t matter that the late night air is cold or that they’re standing in the middle of a public park where anyone could see because the only thing he can feel is the deep heat curling up inside him and the only thing he can think is _Ben_.

There’s a force between them like nothing he has ever known and Callum is powerless to stop it. He wants to drown in it; wants to stay here forever. So he keeps his lips on Ben’s, allows himself to keep breathing him in, and let’s himself go under.

Afterwards, the quiet falls over them again like a soft blanket. The only sound Callum can hear is his breath alongside Ben’s own, puffs of air rising up into the night sky. Time starts up again and the world comes back to him.

The first kiss is silence.

**Two**

The second kiss is fireworks. It is bright sparks of light bursting behind his eyes. It is stars and sparkles whizzing through his mind. Compressed frustration and anger flares up and explodes from within him until need ripples through his body causing him to push into Ben’s space. It takes a moment but when Ben’s lips start moving against his, Callum feels the confusion in his mind turn into something beautiful. The only thing that makes sense is this.

For so long he has craved this – Ben, here with him, pressing into him, and Callum can feel it right down to the tips of his toes. He wonders how he managed to go so long without this; wonders how he managed to stay away. Ben is the flame, Callum is the rocket, and he hears a whooshing in his ears as vibrant colour fills the darkness of his mind.

There’s something about Ben that is intoxicating. He has a way of making Callum feel both dizzy and anchored at the same time. The more time he spends in Ben’s orbit the headier he feels. He feels tingles in every part of his body and there’s a fuzzy feeling in his chest that he can’t ignore. He wants Ben, _always_ wants Ben, but it’s different from their night in the park. This is no longer just desire, an itch he needs to scratch. This is more than lust. This is a hunger that he’ll never be able to get enough of. This is a yearning to have Ben in every way possible.

The very thought of it is enough to take his breath away.

But the moment is over as quickly as it came and Ben is pushing him away. The feeling inside him turns cold and the colours in his mind fade to grey. It’s only when Ben reaches out for him once more that he allows himself to break. His tears wash away the sparkles that had been there only seconds before leaving only remnants of dust in their place, but the safety net of being enveloped in Ben’s arms leaves him feeling a warmth he’s never felt before. He knows he’ll be alright now.

The second kiss is fireworks.

**Three**

The third kiss is freedom. It is the first glimpse of sunshine on a cloudy day making way for blue skies. It is a flower opening towards the light before its bloom. He feels a warm glow spreading out from within him, feels the gentle heat caressing at his skin and seeping back into his bones.

There’s a chill in the air to mark the beginnings of a new season and a cool breeze blows softly through his hair making him aware of his surroundings. He’s standing in the middle of the Square, surrounded by neighbours, family and friends but he doesn’t want to run. Not anymore. For the first time he feels completely carefree.

Ben kisses him back with ease and he considers the simplicity of the moment. He feels Ben’s lips moving softly against his own, contrasting with the more insistent pressure of their previous two kisses. There’s no rush now, no desperate need to take what they can get whilst they have the chance. Now, they have all the time in the world.

He allows himself to melt into the moment, to get lost in the feeling sweeping over him. When he feels Ben smile into the kiss, Callum knows he feels it too.

As they pull away, he can see a soft blush on Ben’s cheeks and a fondness in his eyes. He knows his own face must mirror that of Ben’s and he is flooded with affection for the boy who has edged his way under his skin and into his heart. He hopes Ben understands the things he doesn’t yet have the words for. Seeing the smile on his face, Callum thinks maybe he does.

His own smile stays with him even as he walks away. He can’t help but feel that this is just the beginning of the rest of his life.

The third kiss is freedom.


End file.
